Waiting for the Sun
by GusCGC
Summary: A king that is to be crown, a battle to be fought and a prize to pay. Tabaluga fanfiction. Reviews, please!
1. Fire and Ice

Author´s note: I have decided and I am doing a fanfiction of Tabaluga but following my own rules. The path is open to adventure and I´m not going to hit around the bush with presentations so off we go!

Tabaluga is property of its rightful owners but Tenoch is mine. Songs belong to Within Temptation and 30 Seconds to Mars.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Fire and Ice<strong>

Our land is made out of the forge of two mighty forces. The blazing fire of dragons, children of the stars, and the Ice world ruled by Arktos that had struggled for centuries for the control of our destiny.

I have live all this years watching them fight over this place in a never ending circle. For the last was Tyrion, the grey, who bravely fought the armies of the winter sprite until he one day flew away. Far from our sight but always watching over us in the shining eye of the constellation of Draco.

Now I fear. No fire protects us and we no longer can stand against the cold winds of Glass Town. We can only wait for our demise or surrender. And I, Tenoch, wise coyote shaman, I can only ask the elders in the sky for a way to save my people. But how? The stars are silent, the animals although calmed know that the end is near. Oh, alas!

Tyrion, my old friend. Why did you left us in the dark? Why did you put us in such danger?

"_When leaves have fallen_

_And skies turned into grey._

_The night keeps on closing in on the day_

_A nightingale sings his song of farewell_

_You better hide for her freezing hell_

_On cold wings she's coming_

_You better keep moving_

_For warmth, you'll be longing_

_Come on just feel it_

_Don't you see it?_

_You better believe it._

_When she embraces_

_Your heart turns to stone_

_She comes at night when you are all alone_

_And when she whispers_

_Your blood shall run cold_

_You better hide before she finds you_

_Whenever she is raging_

_She takes all life away_

_Haven't you seen?_

_Haven't you seen?_

_The ruins of our world_

_She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak_

_The sun awakes and melts it away_

_The world now opens its eyes and sees_

_The dawning of a new day_

_Whenever she is raging_

_She takes all life away_

_Haven't you seen?_

_Haven't you seen?_

_The ruins of our world"_

While I am saying this words, Arktos is planning his next move. He looks at his chess board where the knights, kings and queens are penguins under his command of fear and cold fist. All this years have been according to his plans but before walking towards the armies awaiting for his command, he walks towards Sohoo, the wise old owl that watches over his legendary crystal ball. The owl´s eyes are full of sorrow as he watches his land far from his reach and too close to destruction but something catches his attention for the crystal ball is making a prediction.

"Show me. Come on, tell me, Sohoo Bohoo of Ganth, what does it say about my future as ruler of Greenland?" The eyes of the snowman are full with greed and evilness but the wise bird stands his ground, for the news are full of hope for the country. But he must be careful or Arktos will destroy it before it can do anything.

"There is something on the woods. A tree. That will grow and last one thousand years from now."

"A tree? What a show." He rolls his eyes.

"It will start a new chapter in this country and in your life."

"My life? A tree is going to change my existence?" He laughs like crazy. "That crystal ball isn´t working well. You better get a new one. Anyway, James!" He calls his butler.

"Yes, your frostiness?" The loyal penguin comes at once.

"Are my armies ready?"

"Yes, your coldness."

"Then, let´s make it snow. And I hope more interesting news will come when I come back." He follows his domo towards the courtyard. Sohoo looks at his chained leg and smiles. Oh, news will come. Yes they will. Of Kings and fire. For Balance is going to struggle his way once more.

"_Into the night_

_Desperate and broken_

_The sound of a fight_

_Father has spoken._

_We were the kings and queens of promise_

_We were the victims of ourselves_

_Maybe the children of a lesser god_

_Between heaven and hell, Heaven and hell._

_Into your eyes_

_Hopeless and taken_

_We stole our new lives_

_Through blood an pain_

_In defense of our dreams_

_In defense of our dreams_

_We were the kings and queens of promise_

_We were the victims of ourselves_

_Maybe the children of a lesser god_

_Between heaven and hell, Heaven and hell._

_The age of man is over_

_The darkness comes and all_

_These lessons that we've learned here_

_Have only just begun_

_We were the kings and queens of promise_

_We were the victims of ourselves_

_Maybe the children of a lesser god_

_Between heaven and hell._

_We are the kings_

_We are the queens_

_We are the kings_

_We are the queens_"

* * *

><p>Starting the engines.<p>

And ready to open fire!

Next Stop: Ask and Embla.


	2. Ask and Embla

Author´s note: After being so delayed on my stories, I´m back in the fry with lots of ideas and energy to take over the world. (Kidding XD). Ask and Embla were according to the Nordic mythologic the first man and women on earth.

So, here we go with this great story that I hope brings good memories to all of you and good reading to new ones and all!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>2. Ask and Embla<strong>

"_In the currents before us, winter blows_

_For the years to come shall tell him forth_

_If the last Spring remembers his real name._

_It was out when he spoke,_

_It was dear when he left._

_Nothing kept him inside us_

_But his hollow voice and turn._

_Down with his heart and bold_

_To his very cold and hard bones._

_Did he love or remember?_"

It doesn´t take long before the great plows of snow hit our land. White covers the whole frontier while thousands of animals run for their lives. Arktos smiles proudly as he looks through his telescope. Oh, how do they coward! Oh, how do they flee! He hasn´t lost his touch.

The now ice haunted hills and prairies look to him as paradise.

"JAMES!"

"Yes, you Frostiness!" the domo moves the telescope.

"Have my loyals found any prisiones?"

"I´m afraid not."

"Well, at least is cold and snowy out there" he looks through the telescope. "Ah, how pure. How pristine my lanscape of snow and..." then something catches his eye and it is no good. "WHAT? A bluff, blamish, a scar!" Arktos finds breathing hard for a few seconds. "A tree!" all faces go pale. "Arghhh!" he roars. "ATTACK!"

"A-attack!" says James and a huge snow ball is send towards the tall pine but no use.

"Why is it, that I always have to do this things myself? James, the Arktoplane!"

"Yes, you Iceness" the penguin goes to get his master´s transportation prepared and once ready they head for the sky while a few wolves and white bears go after them. Once over the tree, the order is given and they all struck against the tree while James ties it to the plane and pulls from over it. When it finally comes out, Arktos does not hide a glee of joy.

"Ah! That´s more like it!"

"Uh. Sorry to disturb you, your Whiteness, but seems that our men have found something"

"You don´t say. Let´s have a closer look" they land and Arktos looks at the singular object. An egg, a spotty white and yellow egg. Now this is weird.

"We should take our leave, your Gustiness. People will arrive soon." Whispers the butler softly.

"No." The Master has a high pitched voice but is cold and sharp as a knife.

"But, sire."

"I said NO. Can´t you even understand that word?"

"Is dangerous if we stay here too long." James gives the egg a glare. "And that thing isn´t worth it"

"Tonight, I shall have omelette." He licks his lips like a hungry wolf.

"I dunno if it is a good idea to eat the whole thing."

"James, are you my mother?"

"No, sire."

"Then stop telling me what to do." They leave. Now is time to go home and just make sure that dinner is served on time. Everyone knows that the Master won´t accept anything below his expectations

Ullr walks inside his great hall and looks at the preparations for his feast. As always, he eats alone. And of course, he is going to swallow the white and yellow egg whole while others, much more smaller, will serve as omellette. They look pretty tasty and no matter what James says, the rare one must be delicious.

"I would do what James says if I were you." Mutters a voice. Arktos grumbles to himself for he knows that one too well.

"That is not your concern, you old coot."

"As long as I am here to serve you it is" Says Sohoo.

"I am more than two hundred thousand years old. I can take care of myself"

"Grown up or not, you are pretty childish, your coldness." Lets out a giggle.

"One more thing like that and I will turn you into sherbet. What are you doing here?"

"My job. And those eggs eaten whole are not good for your health."

"Blablabla. Who are you, Dr. Feels Good? Hm?"

"No but, those eggs will give you trouble." They sit for dinner.

"You eat mice."

"And you are a have no respect for others. And like I said, those eggs will be trouble if you don´t give them away."

"Sohoo" Threats Arktos and the owl goes silent. "I am made of ice and snow. I shall have no problems. Watch." The sprite eats the omelette and when he is done, he grabs the rare egg. Opens his mouth wide and drops it inside. The small object slides gently towards the stomach and the snowman smiles. "See?" He starts laughing until he feels something strange in his belly. Sohoo looks with a silent smile. Arktos covers his mouth and lets out a burp made out of hot smoke. "There! Nothing happened."

"I wouldn´t be so sure."

"I enjoyed my meal very much."

"You shouldn´t have eat that one." Says the owl.

"Why not? Anyway, I´m tired of all these. I´m off to bed and you better watch yours cuz I might have owl cream for tomorrow." He walks away.

The whole palace goes to sleep, except for the guards and Sohoo, of course. The old owl is writing a letter when he captures some noise. Is Arktos tossing and turning in his sleep. A smile crosses his face for he knows that the winter sprite has just done something very stupid.

But Sohoo decides to stay in his chambers and wait for the next day. Someone is knocking the door. Is James and looks worried.

"The Master is not sleeping well."

"I can tell that." Remains calmed.

"But..."

"We can´t do nothing now."

"But..." The domo is very concerned.

"Hush. Listen." The place is quiet again. "We will see tomorrow."

"Very well. I hope it was just a nightmare."

The owl does not answer and waits fro everyone to be asleep. Then he tiptoes to Arktos´ room where the sprite snores loudly. Sohoo fells his head. Is a bit hot but not too badly, for now. Is better if he delivers that message at once. Nessaja must now about this at once.

* * *

><p>Second chapter in the pan!<p>

YAY!

Next stop: Hope


End file.
